


A Game of Cops and Robbers

by andantetulo



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andantetulo/pseuds/andantetulo
Summary: After much debate, this'll be a dump for one-shots. Varying in stories, AU's, other. Not really sure, you'll just have to read it.





	1. Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! New to the site- decided I'd start by posting a few short stories for the Blacklist fandom. So here I am! Hope you guys enjoy. Comments and kudos appreciated, thanks. :)

Raymond Reddington was a criminal mastermind, a man made of lies.

As one might venture, he’d stolen from her everything that mattered.

The recent college graduate had all great things going for her before his abrupt appearance in her life; a decent paying job.

A loving husband.

The possibility of children.

He’d taken those things from her, savagely and brutally so.

Elizabeth should hate the man; she really should. She should loathe his presence and expel it from her life completely... but she could never run fast enough away from his shadow.

The man had bound her to him, like a snake wrapping around its prey.

She was truly helpless it seemed, and she hated this feeling above all.

Somehow, some way, she found herself upon the doorstep of his latest safe house.

Why was she here?

Seeking comfort from this man, this criminal, this _monster_ , such as **he**?

Simply put- he was the only one left she felt she could trust. 

The most untrustworthy person imaginable had become her anchor in times of need; how foolish that scenario seemed.

Yet, how incredibly enticing the game had become… she couldn’t resist coming back for more.

It was then, with the creaking of the front door opening she realized what he’d really taken; something far more fragile than all the other things, far more meaningful.

Without hesitation, she took the last few steps into his arms. Despite herself, a feeling of protection and safety settled deep in her bones when he enveloped her in his embrace.

Holding her close, as if she might break-

a frighteningly warm sensation tingled in her chest.

Yes, it was true;

 

He’d stolen her heart.


	2. Distracted Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reddington really can't help where his thoughts end up; though he tries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one-shot thingy I made awhile back. This one I could also turn into something, haven't really thought about it though. This just came to me one night and I wrote it- hopefully you guys enjoy. Kudos and comments appreciated!  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is upon admiring the sunset in the Maldives, in the latest vacation home, that Reddington finds a very brief moment of peace.

Though a criminal, Raymond has always considered himself a man of the arts, marveling at the beauty in a great many things.

He thinks, briefly, that the scene before him is one of the most beautiful artworks of Mother Nature he has witnessed; The bright pink, orange, and yellow hues of the sun creeping ever closer to the clear blue surface of the sea. Even the ocean breeze that wafts over him, the salty scent of it clinging to his exposed skin.

He finds himself lost in the warmth from the fading sun for but a brief moment, when, " _No._ "

He sighs out, defeated.

Because it's true;

there isn't anything quite as beautiful as the ocean that swims in Elizabeth Keen's eyes, the ever churning tide of emotions hidden in their depths.

Nothing that can quite compare to her fresh soapy scent that reminds him something of what home should be, has been.

Not a thing quite as warm as the heat of her skin beneath his fingers, or the rare moments of tenderness she bestows upon him.

Nowhere near as breathtaking and enchanting as her firecracker personality, or strength.

He's lost hope in finding something to distract himself from thinking of her- for she in the only distraction he truly wants.

But he knows, deep in his blackened soul, that he can never touch that which he wants so terribly.

As this thought comes to fade within his mind, the light from the setting sun seems to dim quicker.

The chill from the ocean wind, cooler.

His lips form a tight line, his jaw clenching painfully.

He uncaps the expensive bottle of scotch next to him, and pores himself a generous glass.

The burn of the amber liquid is a welcome familiarity, for he knows it's going to be another long and restless night.

It is not until Raymond is far under the influence of alcohol, and an increasingly brighter early morning sky, that he manages to close his eyes for a few hours of hard won sleep.


	3. Elizabeth Keen : #4 Most Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unlike the previous 2 chapters, this short story is more of an actual story than it is a poem. This is an AU idea that I've been toying with for awhile, and this piece is a small little dabble I wrote about it. Basically, it's set in the '08 Brussels attack that Ressler was a part of- only this time, his partner is Reddington, and who they're after is Elizabeth Keen, "The Concierge of Crime". Anslo Garrick is briefly mentioned, and this is all pretty much from Donald's point of view. It's short but sweet, and I hope you guys enjoy it. (This could possibly be written as a whole story on it's own, but I haven't decided yet. ;p) I will also warn, there is a bit of explicit language in this one, but hopefully it adds more than takes away from the piece.

       "Take the shot, Donald."

       Reddington spoke into the agent's ear piece. Ressler growled in his throat, annoyed by the older man's order. He knew what he had to do, he just didn't have a clear shot.

       " _Shut up, Reddington_."

       The young FBI agent quietly seethed from his perched position on top of the roof. He'd get her- he just had to be patient. The associate that had ratted out number 4 was currently in his field of vision. If Anslo moved over just a little-

       " _Damn_ it, Ressler, take the shot!" Anslo appeared to have heard the agent's complaints, when he took a step to the side. Angered and frustrated, Donald took the opportunity and made aim, squeezing the trigger. The snap of the gun was loud, leaving his ears ringing. Glass shattered, and there was a soft tremble in Elizabeth's figure, the idea of a bullet hitting its mark. All was still for the breath of a moment when the woman was suddenly taken from view. Her men swarmed the compound, completely out manning Anslo.

       "Shit!" Ressler shouted, trying to spot Elizabeth amongst the swarming crowd, but to no avail. She was in the wind once again, and only a moment before she had been in his line of sight. There was an audible growl in his ear piece, and he knew what insults would ensue. His partner, Raymond Reddington, was a real pain in the ass.

       "Donald, I TOLD YOU-" "You RUSHED me. Had you just stayed quiet, I would've had-" "All YOU would've had was another shot at the floor, Donald! Had you been paying attention _at all_ , you would've seen-" "Oh, SHUT UP!"

       With a snarl, Ressler yanked the ear piece from around his neck, successfully shutting it off. He didn't want to hear about his failures as an agent right now- they had been so close and he _blew it_. The salt in the wound was the fact that Red _also_ knew it. He was going to get an earful when he came back to the van, and Donald was  _not_ looking forward to it. He let out a sigh, setting the rifle down next to him with a little more force than necessary. FBI agents were already rushing into the building, but if he knew Elizabeth Keen at all, he knew she wouldn't be there to see it. She was already gone. Another groan escaped his throat, frustrated and exhausted. Fuck Brussles. Fuck Elizabeth Keen. And _fuck_ Reddington.


End file.
